


命中注定

by kirawu0710



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirawu0710/pseuds/kirawu0710
Summary: 三条au线：A 酒吧调酒师Eliott x 巴厘岛旅客LucasB 俄罗斯走狗Eliott x 华尔街精英LucasC 走错场电音粉Eliott x 摇滚乐队主唱Lucas





	命中注定

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：C段的车涉及轻微rim job，洁癖这个的请无视该段开车部分。
> 
> 祝大家快乐吃糖快乐吃肉嗷

 

 

这个世界上，有千万个Lucas和千万个Eliott，在无数平行宇宙中，选择形形色色的道路。

 

A

 

巴厘岛的天空湛蓝而辽阔，沙滩上人声鼎沸，天气一如既往的热辣。海浪一波越一波地涌来，匍匐于冲浪板的横冲直撞之下，淹没在旅客们的欢声笑语中，近岸一带的海域上飘着五颜六色的泳圈快艇，俨然一副已被人类征服的花哨模样。

 

日落的余晖染红了海平线之上的天幕，游人三三两两结伴散去，沿沙滩一带的餐馆逐渐火爆起来。Lucas喝着当地的BINTANG啤酒，左臂夹着冲浪板，消瘦的身体架上了花花绿绿的休闲衬衫，跟着另外三个兄弟嘻嘻哈哈地结伴走向酒吧街。

 

领头的Basile兴奋得蹦蹦跳跳，卷发也跟着一颠一颠。Yann跟Arthur换了个位置，落到队尾，与Lucas并肩而行。

 

他拿着游客地图，满脸正经地说：“我查了攻略，这里附近有家酒吧聚集了很多同性恋......”

 

Lucas早几年前向朋友们出柜，外出游玩时Yann也常常帮忙打点。他抬头笑着说：“谢谢，那我先撤了，你们去嗨吧。”

 

Lucas独自一人走在街上。他穿过一扇不起眼的门，上面涂满了乱七八糟颜色鲜艳的漆案。夜市灯红酒绿，乐响震耳欲聋。

 

Lucas穿过熙熙攘攘的舞池走到吧台旁，抬头看了眼调酒师忙活的背影。眼前颀长的身材如男模般宽瘦有度，黑色马甲将腰身修勒出漂亮而具有力量的身体线条，高大的身躯因低头而微微弓驼，像一头蓄势待发的猎豹。

 

Lucas藏在吧台下的手指动了动。

 

虽说成年后也逛过几次酒吧，但Lucas多半是去广结善缘，至始至终都还是个纯情男孩。他抿着唇，探究的目光在别人身上打量了一会儿。

 

“……嗨。”Lucas敲了敲木制的桌面。

 

调酒师听到声音，若有所思地转过头，总算注意到了新来的客人。

 

一瞬间Lucas就在他的脸上找到好几个法国人的特征。五官分明，轮廓却并不硬朗；头发偏棕而质感柔和，眉眼则生得深邃多情。当这人直直望来时，长相就变得极具侵略性，仿佛连他心底里那点儿迂回的心思都被尽数看穿。

 

调酒师冲着看得发怔的他笑了笑。

 

"你好。"声音有些低沉，带着点欧洲口音。

 

最夺目的是那对明亮的眼睛。即使是在昏暗的吧台下，也能让人一眼捕捉到里面如星辰般闪耀的光芒。像是整个银河打碎在了淡蓝的眼眸中，阳光散落在湖泊上闪烁着飘忽的光粼。这种对视让Lucas率先招架不住，他轻轻咳了声，生硬地将目光移到一旁的琳琅满目的酒水单。

 

察觉到客人的退缩，调酒师的目光由惊异变回沉着。他从容地靠在吧台上，如同诱哄猎物似的俯身凑近新来的异国客人。

 

“……你想要什么？”

 

背后嘈杂喧嚣的乐声不停歇地灌入Lucas耳际，可仿佛在这一秒里，他的听觉只剩下夏日里混杂海风的轰鸣。

 

风浪一波一波，由远及近。

 

B

 

Lucas再次检查了遍自己的西装是否规范，落地窗里的自己不苟言笑地绷着一张脸，头发齐整地往后梳去，直直地端坐在会议桌旁。

 

“那群俄国佬的走狗怎么他妈的还没来？”

 

薄薄的合同白纸黑字，分量却以百万起步。战火硝烟被无声地点起，西装革履的精英们舔舐着自己锋利的爪牙，人人都想分一杯羹，在谈判桌旁静候着一场唇枪舌战的较量。

 

不过静候的时间有些太久，俄罗斯的代表人已经迟到了将近半个小时，同行伙伴中已经有几个人沉不住气了，开始低声挖苦起来。

 

“俄罗斯是不是没有钟表？”一个微秃的中年亚裔恶声恶气地讽刺道。

 

“怪不得他们的制表工艺这么落后，真是毫无守时观念。”另一个穿着得体的白人在一旁附和。

 

尽管他衣冠楚楚，可Lucas却觉得他长得像一头浑身鬃毛的肥猪。他一脸讨好地对边上的Lucas说：“要不我们先点份俄罗斯大肉串？”

 

“路上塞车，现在应该已经快到了。”Lucas应答道。那对漂亮幽深的蓝眼睛漫不经心地透过玻璃，眺望着远方。

 

窗外天昏地暗，大雨滂沱。晦暗无光的雨滴穿梭在鳞次栉比的高楼大厦当中，整个城市仿佛是一座看不见尽头的钢铁森林。

 

他面色冷清，却偏偏让人觉得忧郁多情。那头猪用油腻的视线在他脸上游荡了一会儿，心里吹了个口哨。

 

深红色大门“啪”地被推开，打破了焦虑的氛围。一个高瘦的男人走了进来。黑色风衣沾了些雨，映衬出几分肃杀意味，他目光阴鸷地环视了一圈，最终在Lucas身上多停留了一瞬，便低头自顾自地拉开对面的椅子。

 

“我是Eliott，Eliott Demaury，俄罗斯卢克公司的代表人。”

 

风衣被脱下随意地扔到一旁。

 

那是通过一次次资本博弈而积累铸就的底气。没有停顿，没有解释，没有握手问好。他孤身一人坐在长桌一端，气势依然稳压得住对面一行老谋深算的华尔街老狐狸。

 

大家连忙打起精神，严峻以待。

 

助理为风尘仆仆的来者倒上一杯热水，Eliott一边喝一边聆听对方的发言，场面很快就热络了起来，可他却像是在谈论以外。不管发言者或激动或稳重，他都只是神色寡淡地搭腔几句，波澜不惊，仿佛一切尽在掌控。反观Lucas，他在门被推开起就乱了阵脚。他面不改色，实则心脏砰砰作响，不可控地在体内疯狂作乱。他低头看着文件，默不作声。萧条大雨作为辽阔的背景，映衬得他失魂落魄。

 

“Lallemant先生，你有什么想补充的吗？”亚裔男人满脸严肃地托了托眼镜。

 

“没有。”Lucas立即应声。Eliott仿佛没听见般，仍低下头翻着文件。亚裔男人再次论述起市场利益云云，Lucas的思绪也得以重新抽身。

 

Eliott Demaury，从这串由圆珠笔写下的飘逸字母出现在宿舍记名册开始，到如今再从他的嘴里亲自吐出，兜兜转转已经过去了六年。

 

同是HBS毕业生，Eliott如今已是一副久经商场的老练模样，而自己仍天天为生计四处奔波。

 

他握着笔的手紧了又松，思绪如笔迹在纸上走走停停。记忆如潮水纷至沓来，于白纸上铺开色彩浓厚的画面篇章。波士顿的西部，窗外飘着纷纷茫茫的小雪，哈佛大学古色古香的红砖房内温暖祥和，Lucas和Eliott在同一间宿舍里，天天喝酒闹腾，寻欢作乐。终于，在一个料峭的初春夜里，趁着舍友外出溜达，两人滚到了一张床上，在被褥间嬉笑下正式确认关系。

 

“没有你们这么办的！”

 

谈判桌上，那个亚裔正刚猛地大声斥责卢克公司，说他们胃口过大、异想天开。Eliott靠在椅背上，右手漫不经心地拨玩着左手无名指上的戒指，一时不语。

 

Lucas盯着那款式简洁的银戒，眼睛眨了眨。他忽然介怀了起来。

 

挂式空调直呼呼地吹送着冷风，外面依旧暴雨倾盆。Lucas抬起眼，却恰好撞上了旧爱望过来的视线。

 

C

 

土著团乐队在荷兰巡演的最后一站，是阿姆斯特丹。

 

明明演出已经结束，歌迷却仍未散尽，彻夜狂欢遗留下的激情依然在场内蔓延。身为主唱的Lucas此刻垂着脑袋坐在化妆椅上，他撵走了助理和其他成员，独自一人在偌大的休息室里享受这难得的安静。

 

他刚卸了妆，换下演出服。乐队其他成员都去了庆功宴，唯有他蜷缩在这方小天地里。Lucas正欲闭目养神，却听到房门传来开合的声音。

 

“谁？”他的声音在高强度演唱后变得有些沙哑。

 

来者穿着一双运动鞋，牛仔裤裤脚干净地往上翻折，露出了精致好看的脚踝；他四肢修长，套着一件深绿色的毛衣，胸前并没舞台工作证。是一张素不相识的脸，脸上挂着自来熟的笑容。

 

不像是个干正经事的，反倒像只满肚子坏水笑眯眯的老狐狸。

 

“你不是工作人员。”Lucas说。

 

“我是你的歌迷。”他笑意盈盈地，声音开朗又温柔，让人联想到冬日的暖阳。

 

Lucas怀疑地蹙起眉。

 

他的表演自然是动人的。情深时可认真，狂烈时可疯野。在早期的街头演出，一场便能吸引一票路人。麦上永远绑着一支艳丽的玫瑰，单薄的身子在聚光灯下仿佛蕴含着万千力量，歌声极具穿透力，年轻潇洒的形象轻易且深刻地印在观众脑海中。

 

站在台上，他便是无冕之王。总有人会因他而疯狂。但这个人不像，他太从容了。

 

不速之客将藏于背后的手伸了出来。手上握着一枝鲜艳夺目的红玫瑰。Lucas打量了一眼，鲜切的卡罗拉，略眼熟。

 

“……这他妈不会是从我的麦上拆下来的吧。”

 

看着眼前是毫无诚意的送礼，Lucas又是好笑又是痛心。

 

“对不起，我今天本来不是来看你的演出的，或者说我以前也没有看过摇滚乐队的现场。我工作出差来荷兰，本来网订了Skrillex的现场票，结果看错日期……”眼前人开始喋喋不休地解释，并且有愈演愈烈的意思。

 

在Lucas的视野里，这人长得很英俊。眉眼微垂时，胸前那束娇艳的红玫瑰映衬得出彩，仿佛骨肉里都是风情，血管流淌着浪漫，竟然看得他有几分出神。

 

“检票员看错了我的票，我也不知道走错了地方。等我进去后才看见舞台上的是一支摇滚乐队……”

 

“Skrillex的电音演出，是在三天前。”Lucas打断了眼前的不速之客，一句句反驳道，“你走错场地，票都没买，还偷走了我的演出道具……你好意思自称是我的歌迷？”

 

“你很漂亮。”狐狸的眼睛眯了眯。

 

暧昧的气氛无声涌起。两人视线交汇，像是经历了一场不动声色的抗衡。Lucas自认平日性格孤僻，一张清俊的冷脸被他演绎得栩栩如生，蹙着的眉下，目光幽深得刺人。

 

来者偏偏不为所动，一往情深。他静静看着Lucas，慢悠悠地接上了前一句：“你打动了我。”

 

Lucas像是听到一个滑稽的笑话，忍不住讽刺道：“你怎么证明……”

 

出乎预料的是，这位伪歌迷俯下身，用嘴唇堵住了他剩下的话语。薄荷气味从唇缝处渗入Lucas的口腔，后脑勺被强硬地扣住。陌生的舌头闯进了牙关，趁着主人惊讶到忘了反抗，毫不客气地舔舐了一遍整齐的齿列。

 

A

 

“一杯新加坡司令。”

 

Lucas刚吃完一轮海鲜，正渴望酸甜的鸡尾酒能冲淡满嘴的咸味。他的头发被一路走来的海风吹得凌乱乖张，露出光洁的额头，更显干净清爽。调酒师Eliott仔细地瞧了他几眼，终究没有要求他出示护照确认年龄。

 

他应诺了声，低头忙活了起来，状似无意地搭话道：“是来旅行的吗？”

 

“嗯，和朋友一起报了潜水班。”

 

“男朋友？”Eliott抬头朝Lucas一笑。

 

“普通朋友，”Lucas耸了耸肩，“他们是直的。”

 

一杯新加坡司令很快就被端上桌面。Lucas喝了口，亮红色的液体酸甜而清凉，像是有无数小精灵在舌尖上活泼地起舞。

 

“我叫Eliott，Eliott Demaury。”

 

“Lucas，”Lucas礼貌地伸出手，“Lucas Lallemant。”

 

两人握了握手。大概是因为酒水温度的缘故，Eliott的手冰冰的，皮肤细腻，骨骼分明。

 

舞池里头的灯光闪烁摇晃，Eliott的脸也时模糊时清晰。他注视着眼前孤身一人的Lucas，忍不住勾起嘴角，继续凑近搭话。

 

“很喜欢红色？”

 

Lucas举杯的手略一停顿，摇了摇头：“其实平时我更喜欢盐边的玛格丽特，只不过红色更有热带风情。”

 

“我也很有热带风情，你喜欢吗？”Eliott笑着说。

 

“你是本地人？”Lucas抬眼看向调酒师。

 

Eliott意味深长地看了Lucas一眼，否认道：“我每年都会在这里待一两个月。”

 

“专门来当调酒师？”

 

“这只是兼职。”

 

Lucas没再追问，Eliott便开始给他介绍调酒师的历史，接着讨论起酒馆钢琴的音色与趣闻。Lucas熟琴，于是给Eliott科普了不少古典音乐的理论知识，Eliott也活跃地进行提问发言。话题带到音乐的发展史上。Lucas坦言自己偏好老派摇滚，Eliott则承认自己喜爱现代电音。

 

酒换了几轮，话题却像轮子一样不断推进。最后Eliott说这些酒他全请了，趁着换班的时分，两人勾肩搭背地走出了后门。

 

“去你那还是去我那？”

 

巷尾没几个人，午夜的海风穿街过道，徐徐吹来。

 

脱去打工制服，Eliott披了件黄旧的外套，明明随性可却赏心悦目。大概是因为身材长相都是上等的，Eliott无论怎样都能穿出一股气质出众的时尚感。他点了根烟，叼在嘴边，满眼笑意地看着Lucas。

 

刚刚还挺活泼的Lucas，变得有些拘谨。他目光不自觉地躲闪了一下，细微的不自在被对方捕捉到了。

 

烟尾猩红的火光微暗，一缕白雾袅袅升起，模糊了冷清的夜色。Lucas茫然地抬起头。Eliott暧昧地凑近，将整口烟呼在他的脸上。

 

“还是去我家吧。”

 

B

 

“……这种鸡肋条款，你们也能提出来？”

 

长长的谈判桌上，Eliott冷着一张脸，专注的神色颇具压迫感。

 

俄罗斯人日常贪心不足，Eliott在严苛的环境下摸爬滚打了好几年，也逐渐沾染了这习性，硬是要把文件上每一个字眼都压榨出最大的价值才肯罢休。

 

太贪了。Lucas默默评价道，谁想跟这种人做生意？

 

旁边的同伴一脸谄媚地回答：“这个可以跟贵公司继续协调。”

 

会议正式结束已是傍晚时分。人们大多安排了晚宴，怕再耽误时间，匆匆忙忙地相继离去。窗外暴雨持续。Eliott没有秘书助理随行，一个人默默地收拾资料，忽而留意到什么，抬起头，眼睛逐渐眯起。

 

偌大的会议室只剩Lucas一个人坐在座位上，神色复杂地注视着他。以前蓬松的头发现在梳得利落精干，露出了光洁的前额，高悬的灯洒下一片柔和暖光，在精致的脸上渡了层淡淡的阴影，更显好看。

 

“你变了很多。”Eliott似乎轻叹了一声，收回脸上的防备之色，继续低下头整理。他像是对Lucas不甚在意，却又不完全无视。

 

“那你呢？”Lucas开口反问，“你变了多少？”

 

Eliott动作定了定，抬眼看向Lucas。两人遥遥对望了一会儿，他动了动唇，语调戒备而寡情。

 

“我已经不是从前的我了。”

 

Lucas一时间没有说话。他的眼眶有些酸热，却仔细地打量起Eliott的脸。实际上五官变化不大，只不过褪去了开朗热情的年少稚气，面孔显得锋利和不近人情。

 

眉棱如锋，目似深潭，轮廓如刀削般冷峻而立体。经过这几年来的成长，圆滑了，狠戾了，模样反而越发让人动心。

 

“很多东西变了，但也有很多东西还保留着。”Lucas收回视线，嘴上谨慎地措着辞，似规劝似惋叹，“你我都是念旧的人。”

 

Eliott听到这番话，神色难得地温和了下来。他摩擦了会儿无名指上的银戒，忽而发号施令：“你过来。”

 

Lucas如他所愿。他走到Eliott跟前。Eliott躺在办公椅上，仰着头气氛诡异地对视了一会儿。Lucas正想说什么，却被猝不及防地够住脑袋一通乱揉。

 

“嘿！”

 

“这才像你。”

 

Eliott满脸戏谑地抚摸着Lucas一头蓬松卷翘的乱发，Lucas应躲闪不及，固定的头发都散开了。他也跟着起劲了，手往Eliott头上伸去。也许是来时淋了些雨的缘故，棕色的头发半凉半干，服帖地蜷在Lucas掌下。

 

他好笑地瞧了瞧Eliott，眼睛里的热烈赤诚一下子撩拨到观者心底那根隐弦。Eliott一时不自禁，伸手揽住了他的腰，猛地将他带入自己怀里。两人一下子凑得很近，呼吸铺洒在彼此脸上。

 

“我们确实都是念旧的人。”

 

呢喃间的气音就像是千万细微绒毛，绵缓地拂过听者的心脏，完全没有了刚才对簿公堂的正经样子。

 

他表面上不动声色，实际上忍得够久了。

 

Lucas好歹整个青春都栽在了这人手上，熟悉暧昧的神色立刻勾起了无数美好回忆。他双手扯住Eliott的衣领，肆无忌惮地吻了下去。

 

一沓整齐的打印纸纷乱地散开，Lucas被按在冰凉的桌面上。Eliott近乎狠戾地拽过Lucas的领带，强势得让人招架不住。柔软的嘴唇被啃咬得充血发疼，舌头掠夺般舔刮进温热的口腔，Eliott如离岸的鱼般，迫切地在Lucas嘴中搜刮着那一丝半点的氧气。

 

Lucas被吻得有些喘不过气，却没有推开他，反而伸手去解他衬衫上的纽扣。Eliott利落地拆来手边的袖口，方便Lucas更快速地扒他衣服。

 

数年未见，两人的胆子都野了不少。

 

大概是有长期健身，Eliott的身材维持得很好。左胸上的纹身仍未洗去，飘逸的字母如一只振翅欲飞的翩翩蝴蝶；胸腹肌凹陷有度，并不夸张却又充满力量感，像一只蓄势待发的豹类，危险而迷人；性感的老虎线顺下隐入深处，勾起别人无限的遐想空间。Lucas追随的视线戛然而止，目光暗自紧了紧。

 

“满意吗？”Eliott舔了舔Lucas泛红的耳轮，用法语轻声问道。这个男人，发情时的声线像含了一口醉人的烟，沙柔得极具蛊惑力，尤其是当他讲母语。

 

可Lucas面色不改。目光交锋了一会儿，Eliott率先败下阵来，一点都没有了刚刚周旋进退的从容不迫。

 

他举手投降道：“对不起宝贝，我不及你的万分之一，我从进门开始心都在你身上。”说罢还讨巧地蹭了蹭Lucas的脖子，试图用这个习惯性的动作把两人拉回从前的亲热氛围。可Lucas却清醒得很，他像看白痴一样反驳道：

 

“你什么时候正眼看过我？”

 

“……一进门口，”Eliott懊恼地辩解道，“谁让你在边上不说话。”

 

“我还没够资历。”

 

“你很优秀，你以后会有的。”Eliott宽慰似的吻了吻Lucas的前额，不安分的手将他身上的外套拆礼物似的剥去，转而又想去够下方的皮带。

 

Lucas按住他的手，提醒道：“门没锁。”

 

“这样更刺激，不是吗。”

 

Eliott状似轻松地笑了笑，眼色却逐渐转暗。

 

Lucas还想跟他好好算算那些陈年老账，却已经来不及了。吻降下时来势汹汹，热烈又旖旎。Eliott另一只手抚上了Lucas的脸颊，手指在紧致的皮肤上流连按压、细细描摹，像是要把这几年Lucas不在自己身边时成长的模样都要勾勒至心里。

 

C

 

Eliott的吻逐渐有所收敛，退出口腔后便安抚般地用舌尖在他的唇纹上细细描摹。他的脸被用手托起，鼻尖相碰，像情人一般亲密。

 

他如受惊的兔子般迷茫地瞪大了眼睛，没有回应。对方那鲜亮璀璨的双眼近在咫尺，试探地看着他，小心翼翼的，任谁都没办法不动心。

 

“你这是性骚扰！”

 

Lucas推开Eliott，双颊与耳根逐渐泛红。他的指甲掐入掌心，试图让自己保持清醒。

 

Eliott的笑容很具迷惑性。他用手指摩挲着Lucas湿润的嘴唇，像在品味一副画作一般，振振有词道：“你一开始没有把我赶出去，刚刚也不抗拒我……你也能感觉到我们之间那股悸动吧？”

 

“……”

 

**_——_ ** **_你相信命中注定这回事吗？_ **

 

这句话源于土著团乐队一首歌里的词。乐队里，作词和编曲都由Lucas完成的，于是这也是他对婚恋的一个疑惑。

 

其实Eliott猜对了，Lucas确实在看到他第一眼时就移不开目光。他灿烂耀眼，就像个明亮至极的太阳，光芒忽而照进冷清的休息间，照进了Lucas的视野里。他从未向其他人出柜，朋友家人也只把他当成性冷淡，怎能想到远在异域荷兰，竟被一个进错场的路人远远一眼就看穿了藏匿已久的真相。

 

Eliott低声诱哄道：“相信我，好吗？我们是一路人。”

 

“别异想天开，我连你的名字都不清楚。”

 

“Eliott，Eliott Demaury。本职是模特，来荷兰参加时装周。说起来，我在ins上的粉丝数量跟你旗鼓相当。”

 

说到这里，Eliott还得意地在眼前比了个剪刀手，俏皮得像一个没心没肺的邻家大男孩。

 

Lucas翻出手机，打开ins搜索起来。关于Eliott的图片弹了出来。照片大多经由专业摄影，有阴冷的有阳光的，有休闲的有性感的，风格多变，还有一堆纯粹的沙雕视频。

 

较火的一张是近期拍摄的，用了黑白滤镜，Eliott坐在吧台的圆椅上，衬衫半敞随意挂着，左胸上露出若隐若现的纹身，像一只振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。他的头颅略微后仰，欲气地注视着镜头，嘴上还叼了一条细长的黑领带，看得Lucas面红耳赤。

 

偏偏一旁毛茸茸的脑袋也凑了过来围观，看见屏幕里的自己，Eliott毫无架子地打趣道：“这里的腹肌为了拍摄效果补了补色，不过总体相差不远。你要不要检查一下？”

 

Lucas没有搭理，继续往下翻，发现评论区里有粉丝留言了一句“如白玫瑰一样优雅浪漫的男人”，顿时没有看下去的欲望，草草把手机扔到一旁。

 

“你看，你现在了解我了。”Eliott将玫瑰小心地摆到了手机旁边，“而且你确实对我有意思。”

 

“这根本说明不了什么。”

 

“你再过几天就要去慕尼黑了。”Eliott看着Lucas，手指不轻不重地捏着他的手臂，“过你的欧洲巡演才刚过半，我也有其他活动，大概短时间很难见面。”

 

手不安分地探入了Lucas的衬衣中。

 

“既然我们对彼此都有意思，不如今晚就先放纵一把？”Eliott眯着眼，在Lucas白净的颈侧呼了口气，被吹过的肌肤酥麻发痒。他的声音沉缓迷人，实在是引人犯罪。

 

“相信我。”

 

Lucas侧过头终于吻了上去，暗处握紧的手终于松开。他在心里暗骂了声，同时察觉到身后一只温厚有力的手臂将他圈箍入怀。

 

——这是属于年轻人的爱与诚，热情奔放，毫无顾忌。

 

Eliott得到甜蜜的回应，刹那间便转守为攻。两人唇舌交缠，唾液推换，Lucas并不熟练却缕缕挑衅，急躁了Eliott那颗难耐的心。他一把将Lucas打横抱起。不顾怀中人几番扑腾，将阵地转移到了一旁的配床上。

 

“等等，这里？”Lucas抗议道。

 

“我们都是公众人物，在荷兰也有不少粉丝，走到街头被人认出的可能性很大。”Eliott俯身将吻落在了Lucas的眉弓上，顺便含糊地解释道，“我不想还没发生过什么，就先被爆出新恋情。”

 

“……你想得太远了。”

 

窄小的床铺结实得很不人道，演出开始前Lucas躺了一会儿，就觉得浑身的骨头都在抗议，可此刻却已无暇顾及。Eliott的手伸进了衣物内顺势往下，来到两腿间的敏感处，隔着内裤轻轻揉捏。Lucas整个人颤栗了一下，呼吸变得急促慌乱，条件反射地制止住Eliott的动作。

 

“等等，”Lucas像是清醒了几分，神色躲闪，“我……”

 

Eliott没料到对方是这个反应，愣了愣，停下来仔细观察了一番身下人细微的表情变化，忽然露出了恍然大悟的神色。

 

“你是第一次。”

 

A

 

Eliott租的小公寓离酒吧并不远，徒步不到十分钟便到了。大概不是长期居住的缘故，他的家略显空旷，接近于极简主义。墙上贴着几副马克笔涂鸦过的画纸，画的是诸如森林小动物一类的东西。

 

Lucas躺在柔软的大床上，花里胡哨的沙滩装被扔到一旁。他没什么底气地提出要求：“你别太过....我明天还有潜水课。”

 

Eliott正俯身亲吻着Lucas平坦而紧绷着的腹部，听罢犹如大狗般警觉地抬起头，肩上还挂着被带起的被子。他的手撑在床上，弓着身，神色好笑地注视着Lucas，思索片刻，答应道：“放心吧，我不是那种没轻没重的高中小孩。”

 

Lucas瞧着这一身漂亮的肌肉线条在他眼前挺起，心头一动，伸手摸向了中间的凹陷线。指尖在腹肌前似点似戳地游弋，勾惹得Eliott心痒极了。他一把抓住Lucas的手往下带，来到沉睡的巨龙之前，强迫似地引导Lucas为他隔着平底内裤慢慢抚摸。没摸几下两人又笑成一团，像是陷入热恋中的年少男孩，拥抱着交换了一个旖旎暧昧的吻。

 

Lucas觉得，Eliott是具有两面性的。严肃时警敏如猎犬恶狼，开朗时无害像金毛大狗。而此时，他大概分为上下两截，脸上温顺而虔诚，下半身却危险地蠢蠢欲动。

 

扩张这种事对Lucas来说挺难为情。Eliott那修长的指节上淋满了亮晶晶的润滑油，温柔从容地伸到被子里面，在会阴处撩拨了几下便一路往下拖去，一道凉滑的水痕从阴囊滑过，进而来到臀缝间，耐心地打着圈儿。他低声哄着让Lucas放松些，Lucas听罢却反而更紧张了，伸手抓住Eliott正欲动作的手臂。Eliott低笑了一声，将脑袋埋在Lucas的胸膛上，如流水般的吻潦草地落在颈侧，像是在为小动物顺毛一样舔吮着，另一只手在细窄的腰间耐心地反复揉抚。

 

“相信我，可以吗？”

 

见Lucas逐渐松懈下来，Eliott便不顾被抓着的手臂，将油亮滑腻的指节推进了甬道里。未被开拓的地方温热又紧致，柔软的肉壁立刻包裹住浅浅探入的手指。Lucas的呼吸变得急促起来，他有些羞赧地蹙着眉，指甲陷进了Eliott的手臂里，可身下的手指却仍不容分说地慢慢推进。

 

Eliott被这番纯情表现给逗笑了，想起吧台初见时心里的疑惑，好奇的询问道：“你成年了吗？”

 

“什么？”Lucas愣了愣，没想到会被问到这个问题，“……需要我出示证件吗。”

 

“我猜猜……二十？”Eliott将手指稍稍抽出，又增加了一根，耐心地推挤到深处搅玩作恶。Lucas闷哼了一声，Eliott补偿般地吻了吻他的嘴角。

 

“十九？”像火箭发射倒计时似的。

 

Lucas没说话。实际上还有更过分的事实，就是这是他第一次。

 

手指摸寻到了那块敏感的地方，Lucas身体明显一紧，情不自禁地惊呼出声。Eliott眯起眼，手指模拟着性交的抽插，娴熟地攻撞着那处。肠道被刺激的紧缩痉挛，Lucas的眼睛泛起了水雾。他的手背搭在嘴上，试图抑制住情难自禁的呻吟。他未曾想过指奸能带来这么大的快感。

 

见扩张得差不多了，Eliott抽出手指，换上了自己的性器。火热的前端抵住入口，Eliott俯身在他发热的耳边呼了口气，恶趣味地试探着问道：

 

“不会刚满十八吧？”

 

“Eliott！”

 

Lucas此刻只想敲爆Eliott满是恶趣味的脑袋。他憋着满嘴脏话，生硬地哑着嗓子说：“你再拖延，我们就交换一下床上的定位。”

 

于是性器毫不含糊地捅了进来。

 

B

 

“很他妈疼......”

 

Lucas满腹的脏话最终被压成一声讨饶似的呻吟。红棕色的谈判桌上，他赤裸着身体，手腕被牢牢握住，被动极了。而欺身压在他上方的始作俑者却一脸轻松，游刃有余地肆意主导。

 

会议室并没有润滑油，前戏也做得不够充分。两人旧情复燃一触即发，一路干柴烈火云翻雨覆，到了此时才稍微冷静下来。

 

Eliott的阴茎也被勒得不太舒服，皱着眉，却没有退出的意思。他满脸歉意地在Lucas脸上吻了又吻，忽然像是想起什么似的，笑着说：“还记得你那些摇滚专辑么？现在还放在我家里，我把它们整理成了一箱，一直搁置着。”

 

Lucas都忘了体内还含着半截如利器般骇人的异物，整个人差点弹了起来，又被Eliott按回去。他嘴上嚷道：“你当时说你全卖掉了。”

 

想起就来气。和Eliott分开后，彼此间缺德事都没少干，单纯都是为了祸害对方。其中最为严重的，就是Eliott吞了他那堆视如生命的宝贝收藏品。Eliott扬言说自己全给卖掉了，Lucas气不过，当街就往Eliott那张俊脸上打了几拳，从此分道扬镳。

 

Lucas极其念旧。小学时随手涂鸦的草稿纸都能郑重地收集成册。导致这几年来Lucas每次想起这件事，都觉得自己揍得不够重。没骨折没积淤，只是脸上一点儿破相，实在是便宜他了。

 

“骗你的。”Eliott无奈地笑了笑，“一句气话而已，没想到被你当真了这么多年。”

 

“我当时并不相信你。”

 

阴茎慢慢地动作着，推挤开紧箍的肉壁，借着逐渐流出的肠液勉强润滑。当整根东西全被埋进去时，两人均发出一声满意的喟叹。Lucas的脸色总算轻松了些，长久以来下身又一次被塞得满满当当的滋味实在让人舒惬。

 

“怀念吗？”Eliott按兵不动，暧昧模糊地逼问。

 

“你呢？”Lucas扬了扬眉毛。他根本不信这人能忍多久。

 

Eliott的答复简单透顶，他的手按在Lucas的胸膛上，感受着皮肉下的心跳声，下半身也徐徐动作了起来。

 

刚开始还是温柔做派，没一会儿就原形毕露，全然一副开辟疆土的野蛮劲地大力操干。见那胸前的乳首如粉嫩的蓓蕾般，因一直暴露在冷空气中而稍稍挺立，Eliott便作恶地咬住其中一端，不知轻重地啃咬吮吸起来。尖锐的痛感让Lucas呼吸一滞，尔后酸胀的快意接踵而来。

 

Eliott抽插得凶狠，每一下都擦过敏感点直直撞向深处，快感如电流般汇聚，沿着脊椎冲向大脑。两人的交合处逐渐变得一片湿哒哒的，淫靡的水声在外面瓢泼大雨的背衬下别有一番温情。

 

“我们第一次时，窗外飘着雪。”

 

Eliott一边说着，手抚上了Lucas精神的阴茎。他熟稔地在茎柱上摇弄滑移，时不时擦过前端，挑逗得Lucas气息都喘不匀，漂亮的眼睛里像涌起了水雾一般潮湿。

 

“……你记得挺清楚。”Lucas微喃道。

 

空气中还有打印机未散去的油墨味。Lucas想起几十分钟前，他们两人还西装革履地坐在这里，正经严肃，衣冠楚楚。如今除了大雨之外，什么斯文模样全都没了，都市败类的一面逐渐暴露，胆子野到能在会议室里尽情交欢。

 

“初春的雪夜。”Eliott颇为怀念地肯定道。

 

古老的红砖房，葱郁的庭院，料峭的初春夜晚，波士顿西区漫天大雪。Eliott跑回宿舍时满头乱发还挂着雪点，像只贪玩的大型犬，整个人冷得缩在了大衣里，看见Lucas睡眼惺忪地把房门打开，立刻笑嘻嘻地举起提在手上的一盒六支装的啤酒，嘴边还配上突现惊奇的效果音：“当当——”

 

“我还以为你去参加凤凰社考核……”Lucas将Eliott放了进房。

 

“大冷天，算了吧，你也不肯陪我去，我只好回来陪你了。”Eliott整个人哗啦啦地瘫进了Lucas的床上。

 

粗砺的指尖又一次拂过前端，Lucas浑身颤栗，思绪被拉回现实。后背蒙上了一层薄汗，黏腻在谈判桌上并不舒服，Eliott体贴地将他翻过身，于是赤裸的双足点在毛茸茸的地毯上。姿势换成后入，性器顶入得更深了，捣弄得肚子深处一片潮热。Lucas浑身像是浸在情潮爱海之中，连指尖都是酥软的，无一使得上力，他无助地趴在桌上，像被海浪冲刷而过，发出一声声难禁的低吟。

 

那一声声低吟就像最好的催情剂，将Eliott身上锋利的冰棱尽数消融。

 

就像在当年，他模模糊糊地趴在Lucas的背上，不经意地说出一句“我爱你”。

 

Eliott细细地亲吻着他的后背，留下一个又一个的淫靡的吻痕，神情之虔诚认真，仿佛是在郑重地盖章标记。可惜Lucas并没有看见，他被一波又一波的浪潮一路捧高，朦胧中感觉到巅峰将至，他颤抖着渴求释放，下身却被Eliott握住，手指堵住了出口。

 

“一起。”

 

Eliott不容反驳地决议道，一下子又有了刚刚谈判桌旁冷冰冰的影子，硬是让那清爽的少年音染上了悲愤委屈的哭腔。不顾Lucas的挣扎抗议，他抽插多十来下后松开了手，两人一同到达快感的顶峰，猛烈且舒爽地缴了械。

 

C

 

国际男模对眼前的男孩硬了性器官，却硬不下心肠。想着未来还有阳光大道等着他们携手共进，他终于开始思考自己是不是操之过急了，于是乎愣愣地看着Lucas，一时间没了动作。

 

“做吧，没关系。”Lucas说道。

 

Eliott将他按住，语重心长地说：“你要想清楚，真的准备好了吗？”

 

“我又不是小孩。”Lucas简直要被这番忍耐爱惜的言论逗笑。他瞪着Eliott，理直气壮道，“我二十了。”

 

他尽管害羞紧张，却很清楚自己想要什么。他为了乐队，高中辍学日夜排练，一步一步走向更大的舞台，积攒更高的人气。在欢呼中增长的不仅有傲气，更有远高于同龄人的见识与胆量。

 

他如同刺猬一样，浑身是刺，扎人得很，但也有柔软善良的一面，能够毫无保留地对某个人示好，换一场热烈赤诚的性与恋。

 

“还是你不行？”Lucas问。

 

Eliott忍不住了，低头又去追逐那濡湿发亮的嘴唇。他的吻技很好，细致温柔，配合上探入衣物的手在乳尖上一下轻一下重的按捏，轻松地在毫无经验的Lucas面前占尽主导权。Lucas被亲吻得飘飘然，小腹升起一阵热潮，才惊觉欲望在腾升。嘴唇分离时拉出了一道银丝，Eliott潦草地吻了吻他的鼻尖，便将他翻过身去。

 

简洁的白衬衫被褪去，露出了一具年轻漂亮的肉体。Lucas身型显瘦，却又不硌人，在舞台上蹦跳高歌了好几年，身材维持得很好。

 

Eliott吻上了他的肩膀，顺着脊椎凹陷处的线条一路往下，舌头在细腻的肌理上舔扫而过，最终在尾椎处停留了一下，然后慢慢的滑过臀缝，在一张一翕的洞口前吮吸舐玩。Lucas从未经受过这样的玩法，冷静自持的理智被羞耻心取代，快感却源源不断地涌来。他埋着头趴在床上，温吞地呜咽了几声。

 

“喜欢吗？”Eliott抬起头，笑着问，“这叫做rimming。”

 

“我知道……”

 

Lucas涂了黑色指甲油，Eliott好奇地拎起来把玩了一番。他抚摸着Lucas的掌心，顺着关节逐个揉捏。等到Lucas从欲潮中缓和下来，又将自己修长的手指塞进了紧窄的甬道中。

 

在这之前，Eliott从未体验过一见倾心，偏偏只是今晚看向舞台远远的一眼，便足以让他痴迷得发狂。聚光灯下Lucas略显冷峻地握着麦，眼睑低垂，惨白刺眼的光线淋照得他苍白又漂亮，像是一件精美的东亚瓷器。左手手指松松地搭在固定麦上，左耳挂着耳返，低着头专注地聆听着悠扬的伴奏，那是一曲慢歌。台下的歌迷热火朝天地尖叫呐喊，他似乎意识到什么，抬头柔和地扬起一个笑容，仿佛是误入凡界的精灵一般，回馈世间以绝色。

 

后来Eliott把这个场面形容给Lucas时，Lucas侧过脑袋一思忖，淡淡地解释道，当时他在看提词器。

 

手指的搅动看似漫不经心，却下下直击最为敏感的要害。Lucas整个人颤抖起来，难以言喻的快乐逐渐充斥了身体。未曾品尝过的滋味，从未被深入开拓过的地方，Eliott那为非作歹的手指在里面随意动作，轻而易举地掌控了他的快感来源。

 

“好了。”

 

“……什么？”Lucas刚想昂起头，脑袋又被摁回被褥里。

 

手指被抽出后，下身因突如其来的空虚感而不舍地蠕动着，他难耐地喘着气，后身酥痒得犹如食髓知味一般，渴求着更为强势的插入。

 

“想要了吗？”Eliott的声音在上方响起。

 

Lucas不吭声。

 

身体被温柔地翻了过来，他面对着Eliott，眼眶隐隐作红。他的五官立体，漂亮，不笑时清俊而漠然，可此时却仿佛被打破了那层外壳一般，显得弱势且性感。Eliott看得动了情，一时间，心里百潮齐涌。

 

性器直直地贯穿体内，动作粗暴且狠硬。很长、很疼。Lucas闷哼了一声，面对侵犯下意识地蜷缩起身体，又被Eliott按回床上。那肉刃将紧致的肉壁撑到极致，像是要活活将他劈开，他十指拽着床单，扯出一道道皱起的布棱。

 

“忍一忍，很快就好了。”

 

床上的人那双幽深的眼睛浮动起隐忍的波澜，如同高涨的潮汐。握紧的手指关节泛白，床单上的布棱愈发明显。Eliott将他的手拉起，十指相扣地抵在床上。

 

“相信我，Lucas。”Eliott在他耳边低声说，“只管放松些，一切都交给我。”

 

Lucas逐渐放松下来，身体也逐渐适应了异物的存在。Eliott感受着嫩肉吸附在柱身上的热感，动作轻柔地浅浅地抽出，再重新顶入。阴茎长久地楔在里面，前端不断顶弄着连主人都不曾到达的深处。

 

初尝人事的甬道紧紧地包裹着规模不小的性器，从龟头到柱身，甚至连盘旋在皮表上的棱棱青筋都能感受得清楚。Lucas急促地喘着气，察觉到Eliott的动作变猛烈了，他难耐地惊呼了一声，颈脖如天鹅般高高扬起，露出脆弱凸起的喉结。

 

“慢点，Eliott，慢点……”他求饶道。

 

Eliott没有答复，他俯身咬住了那块精致的软骨，咽喉被控制的恐惧让Lucas浑身颤栗。歌者最看重的便是自己的喉咙，那是命脉，那是逆鳞。如今置于他人嘴中肆意啃咬，掌控于利齿之间，窒息感刺激得他流下眼泪。

 

“喜欢吗？”Eliott叼着喉骨，吐字有些模糊。拇指按上了淡粉色的乳晕里粗鲁地揉搓，随意亵玩敏感脆弱的乳首。

 

“别……”

 

Lucas几欲失声。他颤抖着、情动着，犹如一只恶狼嘴下的小羊羔，被撕咬得毫无招架之力。勃发的肉刃凶悍地进进出出，下身却更加热情地回应。情潮一波波覆过，他就像一条随波逐流的鱼，身体甘之如饴地沉沦于欲海，被一遍遍捣弄得不知所处。

 

也许墙外还有他的歌迷，排队等待着合影签名。他们在冬夜里跺着脚取暖，手里抱着花束和专辑海报，在后门盼望着Lucas的现身。而此时他们的Lucas却在温暖的室内，裸露在床上，眼中带着泪，下身还嵌着男人的性器，狼狈又性感。

 

那是未曾示人的模样，独有Eliott一人占领。

 

薄汗挂在光洁的额头上，定过型的头发也全然散乱。他在表演完后本来便有些体力不支，这番折腾下更是虚弱得连抬手的力气都没有了。Eliott搂着他，他便像小猫小狗一样蜷缩在当红男模那温厚的怀里。他看着两人淫乱的下身，交合处流出水迹打湿了一片，臀瓣被揉掐得发红，本应是难堪的，但Lucas此时已经无暇顾及了。他的脑海里唯有被异物进出的空虚与充盈，一遍遍地碾过敏感点，交织着快感一旋一旋地上升。

 

A

 

淋浴间水声不断。

 

Lucas刚刚在床上闹得太凶，直至现在双腿都是颤抖着的。他站在淋蓬头下冲洗着遍是情欲痕迹的身体，Eliott却不知何时溜了进来，一通短暂的调情后，又将他按在墙上大开大合地操干。

 

“我说了，我明天还有……”

 

“OW课程第一天不用下水……反对无效。”Eliott的声音沙哑磨人，下半身不甚温柔地捅着Lucas的肚子，如一头饥肠辘辘的猛兽，只顾疯狂地索取。红肿的肛口微微外翻，随着一次次粗暴的抽插而更显糜烂之色。几注水流滑过Lucas的脸颊，分不清是淋下的水还是操带出的泪。

 

最终，Eliott将性器拔出，一股灼热的白浊冲出怒张的马眼，喷射在尾椎与臀上，随后又被源源不断的水流洗去。Lucas也前后射了几次，早已累得站不稳脚，失去着力点后便摇摇晃晃地往后栽去，不着力地倒在了Eliott温热的胸膛上。

 

Eliott关上了水龙头，扯了一条白浴巾将Lucas围住，将他打横抱了出浴室。湿漉漉的发梢不停地滴着水，Eliott很体贴地擦拭了一通。移开毛巾后，Lucas那软塌塌的头发垂盖了下来，几乎掩住了他的眉眼，显得格外乖巧。他的眼睛平时很亮，一哭过后眼眶周围就会隐隐发红，如今昏昏欲睡地阖上双眼，更让人怜惜。

 

Eliott温和地将他的头发抚平，安分地关上灯，用手臂把他圈在怀里，在悄然的夜里感受着喷洒在自己锁骨附近的一呼一吸。

 

B

 

Lucas觉得自己很是憋屈。Eliott的精液还残留在他的屁股里，腿根处黏糊湿滑，凉凉的一大片，没有怎么清理。在卢克公司专用司机莫名其妙的眼神里，他尽量自然地被Eliott拽上了车。

 

暧昧的是，他还披上了Eliott的风衣。

 

Eliott在外人面前依然脸色冷淡而不多话，只是简单地报了个地点，然后解释说这是他在这边买的房。

 

“你不是要把那箱东西取回去吗？”Eliott本来靠在车窗边上托着腮望着窗外雨景，注意到Lucas幽怨的目光，回以一个短暂的笑容。

 

前面的司机八卦得很，一直靠着后视镜有意无意地暗中观察，看到Eliott居然笑了，竟满脸震悚。

 

“我不想去，送我回家。”Lucas没什么气力地说道。

 

Eliott听罢，若无其事地继续转头看向窗外，不吭声。司机倒是心领神会，立刻把后排的车门给锁上了。

 

这到底是什么犯罪集团，怎么这么他妈熟练。

 

车拐进了富人区，兜兜转转终于驶入了某座别墅的车库。放下两个气氛诡异的人，司机默不作声地驱车离开了，Lucas觉得这番做派越来越像黑帮了。

 

室内大厅空旷得很，没什么活人的气息。Eliott揽着疲惫的客人，走上楼梯来到主卧。浴缸缓缓地注满了温水，Eliott撸起衬衫袖子，替Lucas清洗起自己亲手弄脏的身体。

 

“你弄得太过了。”Lucas皱着眉说。他一蜷起背，就浑身酸痛。

 

原本洁净的后背被烙上了深深浅浅的吻痕，Eliott像观赏名作般虔诚地用手指抚摸了一遍。甬道里残留的东西被小心翼翼地清理出来，大腿间被掐出来的一道道红痕，显眼得很，Eliott心生愧疚，伸手将泡沫涂抹在上面，欲盖弥彰。

 

“你记得我们什么时候分手的吗？”

 

Eliott双手沾满了泡沫，按着Lucas的脑袋熟练地揉搓着。

 

“秋天，你提出的。”Lucas懒懒地躺在水中。

 

“我很后悔。”Eliott说。

 

Lucas一声不吭地阖上眼，也学起Eliott装聋作哑的黑帮姿态，没有应答。Eliott叹了口气，打开淋蓬头替他冲洗掉身上的泡沫。整理完后，Eliott从衣柜里翻了件黑色睡袍。这件睡袍套在Lucas身上就显得松垮极了，映衬得他皮肤有些苍白，揽不住锁骨附近的春光留痕。

 

厨房里不知道何时打点好一些法式餐的成品，都是一些街头小菜，大概是之前Eliott叫了法厨特意做的。两人挨着坐在餐桌边，分食着一盘沙拉，竟然又有了种回到曾经的错觉。

 

“哈佛的食堂，你还记得吗？”Eliott叉起一块橄榄，笑着说，“我买这栋别墅时，一直想把餐厅装修成那个样子，后来设计师叫我赶紧死心。”

 

Lucas摇了摇头：“你以前坐在里面会开始念哈利波特的魔法咒语，像个大龄处男。”

 

“真让人怀念。”

 

“怀念食堂？”Lucas向来对橄榄没兴趣，把它们都拨向了Eliott那一边。

 

“怀念跟你在一起。”

 

话题又回到了这里。

 

Eliott继续坦白道：“当初是我以为自己会影响到你，躁郁症确诊让我很不安……不过我现在已经好了很多了，也知道你实际上根本不在乎这些。我为我曾经的擅自离开深感抱歉。”

 

Lucas听得心里闷闷的，他不太自在地岔开话题：“你当时狂躁得很，我还以为那箱唱片都被你砸坏了，然后在我面前谎称全卖了...我也为我当时冲动打人而道歉。”

 

“其实我确实砸坏了一部分……”Eliott笑了笑，“后来我又想办法将它们收集回来了。”

 

Lucas愣了愣。他清楚那些老唱片的分量，随便一张放到现在的市场上都是千金难求。

 

“而且我们现在都很好。”Eliott拿起马克杯喝了口水。

 

Lucas不置可否。

 

这几年来，他孤零零地独自打拼闯荡，遇上多少次不公平的待遇，领导同事油腻的玩笑话，表面上毫无怨言地热心工作，却连情绪都只能在深夜失眠时崩溃地宣泄一场。他对Eliott依然有着深深的戒备，不同于肌肤的亲密接触，那是内心深处的一根深刺，时刻扎在血肉之中提醒着自己曾被Eliott抛弃的事实。

 

“你订婚了吗？”Lucas将话题转到了Eliott的手上。

 

“这个？”Eliott摘下款式简洁的戒指，将它递给了Lucas，开玩笑地轻松说道，“你不喜欢的话我立刻打电话跟她取消婚礼。”

 

Lucas依旧望着他。

 

“你等等。”

 

Eliott匆匆地踩着拖鞋走上楼梯，像是在楼上翻找了一会儿，最终取了个礼品盒下来。Lucas忽然变了脸色，有些不可置信地看着Eliott，想在他的脸上确认些什么。

 

Eliott走到Lucas的座位旁边，单膝下跪，以一个经典的求婚姿势打开了小盒子——一枚样式相同戒指静静地立在里面。

 

餐具哗啦一声摔到地上。

 

“带着它只不过是为了提醒自己，曾经拒绝了一个很好很酷的人的接近。同时告诫自己，不要再去寻找别人了，他是我的命中注定，我相信他总有一天他回来到我的面前，告诉我他愿意再次接受我。”

 

Eliott的声音变得低沉醇厚，每一句都是深情款款的告白。他仰着头注视着Lucas，目光真挚无比，像是要把他看到心里。

 

“……你是认真的吗？我们才刚重逢，还在工作地点打了一炮，”Lucas错愕地慌张起身，话语因过激而浮现出攻击性，“你这是在向我求婚吗，Eliott，你疯了吗？你就是这样随意的推开我，又随意的道歉，你觉得我会答应吗？我连复合都还没答应你，你凭什么觉得我会原谅你以前的所作所为……”

 

“我的那枚戒指里，内环印了字。”Eliott微笑着打断了Lucas。

 

Lucas眼睛有些发红，他低头翻过掌心的戒指，在灯光下看见了那圈飘逸的英文。

 

**_——Hope he says yes._ **

 

“Lucas Lallemant，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

 

Eliott的眼睛一如从前般璨亮，就连天空中最耀眼的星辰都无法用来形容那夺目的光辉。Lucas心里忽然想到，连大自然都无法浮现给他的神迹，居然能在人的眼睛里观摩得到。

 

Lucas的表情变得松动，心里的防线逐渐瓦解。他很想大哭一场，涌上心头的喜悦却又迫使他不自觉地嘴角上扬。他的睫毛扑闪了几下，嘴唇动了动，不知该啼该笑。Eliott一脸紧张地望着他，直到Lucas最终露出一个释怀的微笑。

 

他轻声回答：“Yes.”

 

C

 

Eliott帮Lucas裹好大衣，厚重的灰色围巾在颈脖上缠绕两圈，挑理好乱糟糟的头发，揽着他走出了后门。

 

“等一等。”Lucas说。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“门后面估计有不少歌迷，你怕被人认出的话往后躲远些。”Lucas告诫道。

 

Eliott点了点头，拉开了铁门。

 

一群歌迷举着手机，欢呼着Lucas的出现。Lucas满脸疲惫却仍带着礼貌的微笑，逐个握手感谢。Eliott站在后面的台阶上望着，眼睛里是化不开的笑意。

 

夜色已深，歌迷们又满腔热血围住自家小偶像，没有人认出一旁在欧洲同样高人气的Eliott。Eliott趁机打了一辆的士，在上面等了十几分钟Lucas才得以脱身，拎着一堆赠礼上了车。

 

“很热情。”Eliott笑着评价道。

 

“没你热情。”Lucas的声音带着纵欲过度的嘶哑，竟然也莫名地悦耳，“话说你是怎么跑进后台的？”

 

“有个工作人员是我的粉丝。”Eliott笑嘻嘻地揽过Lucas的肩，光明正大地枕在上面，细细地嗅着领口周围自己留下的气味。他刚才很体贴地没有在Lucas锁骨以上留下什么痕迹，现在后悔了，想补上。

 

“真的是一见钟情？”Lucas问。

 

“第一眼是心动，接触后是钟情。”Eliott的脑袋蹭着Lucas身上，手霸道地圈住了腰，像是要把整个人占为己有，“我还会来找你的，你等着我。”

 

Lucas也不推让，懒懒地说，下次记得买票。

 

A

 

巴厘岛的阳光明媚灿烂，透过落地窗倾射下来，温和地抚在Lucas裸露的皮肤上，越显肌理细腻柔和。Eliott偷偷地睁着眼，揽着Lucas的手臂已经有些酸软。他看着阳光从Lucas的脚踝一路往上爬到肩膀，怀中的人却仍未苏醒。

 

老旧的收音机播放着甲壳虫的《In My Life》。Eliott以前听这首歌的时候，总联想到美国66号公路上那股廉价的汽油味，太阳直直照下，猛烈得让人睁不开眼。

 

可此时躺在巴厘岛这暖光漫洒的大床上，旁边还枕着一个与他彻夜缠绵过的Lucas，竟然让他觉得老派摇滚意外的迷人。

 

**_But of all these friends and lovers_ ** **_，_ **

**_但所有这些朋友和情人，_ **

**_There is no one compares with you_ ** **_，_ **

**_都不能和你相提并论。_ **

 

Eliott的手轻轻地抚弄着Lucas的头发，目光逐渐变得柔和。他像一个在街边被橱窗中的漂亮玩具吸引住视线的小男孩，带着一种近乎惊异的目光去瞧着一件远不可及的珍宝。

 

Lucas呼吸均匀，睡颜安逸。Eliott探身凑近，想在他脸上落下一个吻，却又恐惊扰到这番美好而退回原位。

 

**_Though I know I'll never lose affection_ ** **_，_ **

**_尽管我知道_ ** **_我永不会停止，_ **

**_For people and things that went before_ ** **_，_ **

**_对故人旧事的怀念，_ **

**_I know I'll often stop and think about them_ ** **_，_ **

**_我知道我会经常停下来思念他们，_ **

**_In my life I love you more_ ** **_，_ **

**_在我的一生中我更爱的是你。_ **

 

尽管Eliott很久没做过菜，但对自己的厨艺还是十分自信。他动作轻柔地翻身下了床，悄悄地走向厨房，准备做一顿极具热带风情的早餐。

 

Lucas在床上翻了个身，继续在甲壳虫的音乐中昏昏地睡去。

 

**_……_ **

**_In my life I love you more_ ** **_。_ **

**_在我的一生中我更爱的是你。_ **

 

B

 

戒指的尺寸很合适。

 

它的款式简洁且优雅，确实挺符合Eliott的眼光。Lucas搭上Eliott的专车回到公司，很低调地走进办公室，却没想到同事的眼光毒辣得很，一眼就发现Lucas的手指上多了什么。

 

“订婚了？什么时候？”同事惊奇地问道，“是这里人吗？”

 

Lucas想了想现在正直奔机场的Eliott，轻松地笑了笑：“在俄罗斯。”

 

C

 

送行的歌迷聚集在火车站台，念念不舍地与乐队成员告别。Lucas脸上架着茶色太阳眼镜，遮掩住了满脸倦色。他被簇拥在热情的歌迷中间，却时不时抬头张望。

 

离人群远远的地方，站着一个手指夹着叶烟的高瘦男人，面容隔着烟雾模糊不清，但视线确实是停留在他身上。

 

火车驶入站台，检票口还剩寥寥几人，土著团乐队不得不与荷兰歌迷们作最后告别。Basile提着吉他走在前面，Yann和Arthur也与歌迷相继挥手，通过票检和安检。Lucas落在最后面，他的手里握着车票，却忍不住回头。

 

在一群歌迷的呼喊中，他冲着远处的Eliott扬起一个心领神会的笑。

 

**0**

**“** **每当我做出选择，我就告诉自己，在其他的平行宇宙里有其他的Lucas** **，他们选择了另一条路……** **那样的话，对所有平行宇宙中的Lucas** **而言，我们什么都做过了。”**

**“** **那其他宇宙的Lucas** **现在在做什么？”**

**“** **现在吗？我想想......** **有一个Lucas** **，他在巴厘岛冲浪。还有一个，在纽约的摩天大楼里签着一份价值数百万欧元的大合同，和生气的俄罗斯人一起。”**

**“** **你怎么知道这个从商的Lucas** **最终没有身败名裂？就像是操劳过度。”**

**“** **那太奇怪了。”Lucas** **低低地笑着。**

**“** **你没有仔细想过吧。”Eliott** **轻描淡写地问道。**

**“** **说实话我确实不太相信这个……”**

**“** **那你错了，”Eliott** **趴在Lucas** **身上，轻声说，“** **因为在无数的平行宇宙当中，此刻正有无数的Eliott** **和Lucas** **待在一起。所以你错了。”**

**我们命中注定会遇上彼此，无论在何方。**

 

A

 

午后的太阳照在沙滩上，Lucas一行人走进当地一家潜水俱乐部。安排好的教练似乎是迟到了，四个人便坐在一旁闲聊。

 

“昨晚玩得很好？”Basile兴奋地问Lucas。

 

“挺好的，除了早餐有些惨不忍睹。”Lucas回想起那些不甚温柔的细节，觉得自己还是对此保持缄默为好。

 

“听Yann说，也是个法国人。”Arthur在旁边接话，“这很好啊。”

 

“嗯。”

 

Yann感觉到Lucas并不是那么欢欣，转过头低声问：“你感觉怎么样？”

 

“实不相瞒，”Lucas认真地吐露着心声，“我觉得我有点喜欢上他了。”

 

“那么这样，我们可以把他叫上一起玩！他也是个旅客吧？”Basile叫嚷了起来。

 

Lucas想了想，说：“应该不是旅客，他有一个正经的住所，而且是一家酒吧的调酒师。”

 

“调酒师”这个身份就像一颗鱼雷，炸开了一池欢呼。

 

“哇噢，调酒师啊……” “你居然跟调酒师上了床？我向你致敬！” “一定要让我见见他！我一直都很想拿调酒师的执照，Lucas，你有存他联系方式的吧……我们可以去那间酒吧！上次我去gay bar一晚上被七个人搭讪了……”

 

就在另外三个人围着Lucas议论纷纷时，一阵踩在大理石上的脚步声由远及近，不急不慢地朝他们走来。三个人同时看向来者，不约而同地噤了声。Lucas一头雾水，也下意识地转过身去。

 

“我是你们接下来这几天的潜水教练，负责你们的OW与AOW的课程。

 

Eliott的目光满是笑意。他穿着一身简洁的衬衫，阳光照在大理石上，头发边缘被染得微微发亮。Lucas满脑子的混乱疑惑忽然被理清了，关于Eliott的一切变得明朗了起来。

 

“你们好，我叫Eliott Demaury。”他笑吟吟朝Lucas看去。

 

C

 

几个月后，一次音乐节开场的前夕，Lucas将Eliott领进了土著乐队的休息室里。乐队里的其它成员一看到来者就激动万分，相互起哄起来。

 

“你们现在都认识Eliott了吧。”Lucas揽着Eliott的肩膀，笑着问。Eliott也乐得被他引导，等待自己被乐队主唱惊天动地的介绍一番。

 

另外三人纷纷点头。

 

“他是火遍欧洲的男模，T台从米兰走到纽约，他是大名鼎鼎的Eliott Demaury，粉丝数量跟我们一个团差不多，他是我的……”Lucas停顿了一下，看见他的兄弟们都准备蹦起来了欢呼了，无奈地清了清嗓子，说道，“我的男朋友。”

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊你终于介绍他啦！”

 

一时间吉他贝斯鼓点一同乱七八糟地响起，大家兴奋地拿起乐器各弹各的，阵势就如同敲锣打鼓，吵死人一般不嫌声大。Eliott在一旁笑得也很高兴，感觉自己跟着沾染了几分喜庆：“这就是你们乐队特有的庆祝方式吗？”

 

Lucas苦笑着摇了摇头：“他们平时不这样。”

 

两人顺势搂在一起，在一片嘈杂中交换了一个甜腻得发慌的吻。

 

B

 

Lucas穿着一套合身的婚礼礼服，脸上还化着淡妆。他站在全身镜前，百无聊赖地整理起自己的领带。手机忽然振动起来，他按下了免提键，Eliott真情真意的声音从扬声器口传来：

 

“Lucas，跟我逃婚吧。”

 

“……你是不是忘了，你就是另一个新郎。”

 

想起来，距离Eliott那次重逢后的求婚已经快有一年了，而两人正式商定起婚礼的事却只在两个月前。早一些时日，卢克公司在曼哈顿开设了新的分部，Eliott终于可以长期待在Lucas身边，可当时Lucas却正因几个自己亲自经手的大项目而忙得焦头烂额。如今平稳下来了，Eliott在曼哈顿长居，Lucas也如愿晋升了职位，他们便打算兑现当初的诺言，举办一场盛大的婚宴。

 

敲门声响起，Lucas开了门，同样一身黑色礼服的未婚夫站在他面前。Eliott笑着掐断了电话，与Lucas交换了一个吻，走进房间内。

 

“有事吗？”Lucas问。实际上按照习俗，并不推崇即将成婚的人在婚礼前见面。

 

“还有一个半小时婚礼才开始，我又偷到了楼下酒店那辆敞篷车的钥匙。要不要趁着最后的机会，一起出去飙一飙车？”Eliott将手中拎着的车钥匙晃了晃，不正经地笑了起来，像个偷了糖果的小孩子一样得意洋洋。

 

Lucas想到婚礼场内，坐着一群目光殷切的家人朋友，还有不少面色凶狠的俄罗斯人，心里就烦得慌。他们俩一拍即合，Lucas提议翻过房间的露台跳下去，Eliott赞同地点着头，顺便顺走了放在桌面上的那支名贵香槟和两个酒杯。

 

婚礼会场位于风景宜人的远郊小教堂，敞篷跑车一路飞驰过寂静的公路，气流急呼呼的掠过两人的脸庞。两边的树木高速倒退，前方的斜阳低低地挂在天际。

 

两人如同一对亡命鸳鸯，毫无目的地踩着油门，驱车驶向末路天涯。

 

他们在一处悬崖边停下了车，疯狂地对着远方鸣笛大叫。都是在商场上手段老成的老狐狸了，两人这一刻却像无所畏惧的少年一般意气风发、年少轻狂。他们仿佛来到了这个世界最为隐秘无人的腹地，肆无忌惮地对着世界深处放声呐喊。

 

两人喊累了，又躺回椅背里。Eliott在车内打开香槟，结果不小心洒了一片。Lucas不甚在意地说了句，没事，我们赔得起。

 

“致我们。”

 

“致我们的曾经，现在，还有未来。”

 

两人举着杯，缘口轻轻触碰杯身，发出一声清脆的声响。两人嘻嘻哈哈地消遣了半瓶酒，感受着清风拂过颈脖时的清凉，看着眼前的夕阳徐徐落下，一时间感慨万分。山盟海誓，地老天荒，也不及当下眼前的一片辽阔。Eliott动容地撑起身，与Lucas分享了一个漫长的吻。

 

耳边只有风吹叶动的沙沙声，天地之大却仿佛只剩下他们两人。

 

那是哈佛红砖房里被初雪困在屋内喝酒的两人，那是暴风雨下偌大的会议室里忘情交换的两人，那是此刻在悬崖巅上毫无顾忌地拥吻的两人。

 

又或者是，在吧台上互相试探的两人，在休息室里初见交心的两人，在火车站台上遥遥分别的两人，在午后讨论着无数个平行世界的两人。

 

在无数的平行宇宙当中，正有无数的Eliott和Lucas待在一起。就在此刻，就此两人。

 

——我是你的命中注定，我是你的天选之人。

 

两枚戒指在各自修长交叠的手指上，在夕阳的余晖里发出分外璀璨的光芒。

 

最终，Eliott先结束了这个令人沉醉的吻。他揉了揉Lucas的脑袋，笑着问，回去吗？

 

Lucas依偎在Eliott的怀里，前面是日暮的暖光照射在身上，后面是爱人温暖的胸膛。他深深吸了一口气，说：

 

“好，我们去结婚。”

 

 

 

END

 

AU很有趣的地方就是相似又不同的（其实就是ooc），能断断续续的写了这么长，其实也是因为elu这对就像一组迷人的化学反应，无论怎样的身份场所之下都会擦出无限火花，也算是满足了平行宇宙的心愿啦。以及，求婚戒指里的那句话出自《寻妈记》

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
